Personal Jesus
by Silenciosa
Summary: - Chrisgory fanfic - Reach out and touch faith ! Siguiente Cap.: 25% finalizado.


**PERSONAL JESUS**

_**by Silenciosa**_

_" Your own personal Jesus. / "Tu propio Jesús personal.  
>Someone to hear your prayers,  Alguien que escuche tus plegarias,  
>someone who cares.  alguien que te proteja.  
>Your own personal Jesus.  Tu propio Jesús personal.  
>Someone to hear your prayers.  Alguien que escuche tus plegarias,  
>someone who's there."  alguien que siempre esté a tu lado."_

**CAPÍTULO I. **

"¿Sabrías decirme lo que es Dios verdaderamente? No, supongo que no. Te lo explicaré sin pelos en la lengua:

Ese "ente" omnipresente y justiciero que anida en tu cabeza no es más que una nube de polvo versada en sangre y muerte; que cuenta los minutos y los céntimos. Es un dios desesperado, perverso ―pues si no fuese de tal forma, no hubiéramos hecho ni la milésima parte de todas aquellas cosas por las cuales nos avergonzamos a día de hoy―. Un dios tan gruñón como un cerdo, que gime agonizante cuando siente el cuchillo abrirle el vientre en dos. Un cerdo de alas pintadas en tonos ambarinos, dorados, imitando al oro, que se tira por todos lados y se revuelca en sus propias heces, panza arriba, buscando caricias del producto culmen de su creación: el Hombre.

Oh, sí. Habría que admitir que lo creó a su imagen y semejanza. De eso no cabría la menor duda. Somos nada más y nada menos que la prolongación de su quintaesencia malograda y sucia; semejante a la más intrínseca de las callejuelas de una ciudad.

Eso mismo es Nuestro Señor, ¡alabémosle, pues, como se merece…!

No debería alegrarme por pensar así. Tampoco a ti si también eres de los que prefieren quitarse la venda de los ojos y mirar directamente hacia el sol. Las verdades logran siempre producir un dolor inmenso para quien las descubre. Por eso no conviene alegrarnos. No, en absoluto. No es agradable saber que todo aquello que nos rodea no es más que un teatro, un circo viviente, en donde todos representamos un absurdo papel. Un vasto rebaño de corderitos indefensos que siguen el camino por temor a perderse en lo desconocido. Saber la verdad no implica sentirse mejor o más fuerte. Es justamente todo lo contrario: más extraviado y aturdido te sientes. Te conviertes en un loco que no sabe asumir las bases de la sociedad con la que coexiste.

Saber verdades es asumirse perdido en un mundo de marionetas con bocas cosidas, arqueadas, que esgrimen sonrisas sardónicas, hasta su muerte.

La Verdad siempre ha pedido algo a cambio. Nada más y nada menos que la última cosa que emergió de la famosa caja de Pandora. La Esperanza.

Y a esperanza perdida, horizonte difuminado.

Me da exactamente igual si, por el contrario, piensas o admites que estoy loco de remate. Que te quede claro que no eres ni serás el primero o el último que me lo diga. Aunque luego me describas como un ser sádico, tengo que reconocer que, por mi parte, me gusta serlo. Ser así es odiarme y despreciarme; como también es el necesitar y amar fervientemente esa parte extraña y convulsa de mi mismo.

Sí, soy un enfermo, un loco depravado y sin escrúpulos. Pero los locos, los que abrazan el delirio, los que tienen voz propia, los ausentes, los invisibles, los que no hacen ruido al caminar, los que callan y hablan por dentro, y en definitiva, todos aquellos que una vez despiertos se colocan una máscara para protegerse, tenemos algo peculiar y de por sí único.

¿Un gen atrofiado? ¿Una reacción sensitiva más compleja y sofisticada…? No podría definirlo con claridad aunque, no obstante, aquello que nos hace únicos nos impulsa a hacer y pensar mediante otra perspectiva. Un sentimiento capaz de colocarnos frente al término de un precipicio para tan meramente conseguir vértigo y el disfrute de una caída imaginaria.

Te preguntarás qué de bueno podría haber en el mundo tras descubrir verdades.

Alguien me dijo una vez que si el sol aprieta y te quema la piel hasta extenuarte el ánimo, lo recomendable era buscar la sombra de un árbol. Cuando eres una mala o insignificante hierba, no hay nada mejor que abrigarse bajo el amparo de un árbol que se alza hasta los cielos, sin temor ni reparo, como si éste quisiera acariciarlos con sus ramas envueltas en el verdor de sus hojas.

Hay personas que se comportaban como árboles: amparan y cobijan a seres que, como yo, habían dejado tras de sí un camino tortuoso. Eran una especie de margen ajeno, una pausa, un lugar en el cual descansar y olvidarse de lo hecho en el pasado y de lo que quedaba por hacer en el futuro. Lugar el cual, por fin, uno respiraba sin dificultad. Sin miedo.

Un pedacito de paraíso frente al infierno individual reinante.

Un regalo que no era más que esperanza anteriormente perdida.

Una balsa de salvación tras un naufragio inminente.

Sí; eran una especie de Jesús personal.

Y yo puedo decir que tuve el mío propio.

Si se queda usted, le contaré la historia. Aunque tampoco quiero hacerle perder el tiempo. Tempus fugit, ¿no es así…? Ya son más de las once y con el frío que hace en estas calles de Lyon… ―sonrío― Bien… Está bien. Me alegra saber que esto despierta su interés. Es más, le invitaré en esta ronda de whiskey y a la dos siguientes, pero han de ser dobles. La noche es larga y vale la pena malgastarla si las circunstancias son propicias; como el caso de mantener una conversación con usted sin medir en el alcohol que bebamos. Cuanto antes pierda el hilo de lo que te diga, mejor será para ambos. Ni me escuchará con atención; ni yo sabré hasta qué punto le relataré mi historia. Un beneficio mutuo a cambio de alcohol y cigarrillos.

Pero hágame un favor. Si decide quedarse escuchándome desde el principio, deberá ser comprensible y no asustarse de lo que haya hecho a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Lo promete…?

Bien… Me alegra ver que también sea usted una persona discreta. Me imagino que debe guardar secretos igual de comprometidos que los míos propios.

He aquí el comienzo de mi historia…"

**++O++**

"¡Vaya…! ¿Acaso mi mal acento americano le sorprende…?

Pues soy francés, como usted. Así que me ahorraría el hecho de estar hablando un idioma que ya apenas practico.

De hecho, nací aquí, en esta misma ciudad. Lyon. Mis padres son lioneses. Crecieron y se criaron aquí, en estas angostas calles vivieron, jugaron juntos y se enamoraron, para luego mudarse, tras el matrimonio, a un pequeño pueblo alpino de Colorado. ¿Que qué demonios se le pasó a los dos por la cabeza para irse al más remoto pueblucho cercano a las Montañas Rocosas…?

Aún es algo que me pregunto con frecuencia.

Viví muchos años en Norteamérica, desde los tres hasta los diez años; cambiando de residencia y de pueblo cada dos por tres. Comenzamos en South Park y terminamos viviendo en diferentes pueblos de Nebraska, Ohio, Texas… A decir verdad, el hecho de vivir como nómadas nunca me sentó bien. Nunca tuve amigos propiamente dichos; por lo que era bastante solitario y de carácter huraño, con el cual acrecentó la distancia habida entre los demás y yo mismo.

Al cumplir recién los once en 1998, mi padre murió de cáncer de pulmón. Fumaba demasiado, pero no tanto como yo. Pero, fíjese, seguramente no llegaré ni a los cuarenta si sigo metiéndome entre pecho y espalda dos cajetillas al día. En cualquier caso, el fallecimiento provocó en mi madre la espinilla de la nostalgia. Decidió entonces que lo mejor era volver a Lyon junto a su familia.

Y así fue. Volvimos a Francia al cabo de unos meses.

Ese cambio de aires, ese retornar de nuevo al ambiente europeo, al conocido por mis primeros años de vida, tampoco me hizo cambiar ni un jodido ápice. Seguía teniendo problemas en el instituto como también fuera de él. He perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que amanecí en comisaría durante aquellos años.

En casa, las cosas tampoco eran de mi agrado: el fervor religioso de mi madre me sacaba de mis casillas, así que prefería tener el mínimo contacto visual con ella para evitar sus tareas evangelizadoras conmigo. Me envió a psicólogos, a otros religiosos de su especie para guiarme espiritualmente, a orientadores, y a otra gente de misma calaña que se dedicaban al aturdimiento mental producido a terceros. Ni consiguieron lavarme la cabeza con sus superfluos puntos de vista ni tampoco me hicieron cambiar mi actitud revolucionaria.

Mi madre perdió toda esperanza conmigo hasta que dio con la solución de enderezarme de una vez por todas y convertirme así en un hombre de provecho. O eso pensó ella. La muy ignorante…

Me metió de cabeza en la vida militar.

A los catorce, ella me había inscrito en el ejército. En un principio me opuse con todas mis fuerzas. Odiaba, odiaba todo lo relacionado con la política; sobre todo si yo mismo en aquella época me veía como un anarquista redomado que frecuentaba los pequeños y sucios antros punks de Lyon con asiduidad, llenos todos ellos de ideas de universitarios rebeldes que no eran más que reminiscencias de lo dicho ya por Bakunin, Schopenhauer o Camus. También fueel momento en que me conecté y bailé con las drogas. Y no hablo de juegos de niños como el hachís o la marihuana. Hablo de éter, de éxtasis, incluso, de heroína. El sexo vino a pies juntillas con todo lo anterior.

Mi idea era, tal y como cuenta esa celebérrima frase, _Vive rápido, muere joven y deja un cadáver bonito_. Así quería hacer yo con mi vida.

Dios, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello. Ahora, con mis treinta y dos años, todo ese jodido espíritu que me sobraba a chorros en mi juventud se ha evaporado. He perdido todo ese poder, esas ganas de luchar, de ir siempre en contra del mundo. En vez de eso…, lo que ha quedado en mí es un terrible sentimiento de pesadez que no habla sino de resignación. Una resignación que carcome mi consciencia. Día tras día.

En fin, volviendo al meollo de la cuestión, acabé ―fíjese usted cómo es de perra la vida―, metido hasta el cuello en la vida militar. ¡Un punk como militar defendiendo su patria! Sí, era algo que hasta a mí me daba grima. Si hubiera tenido oportunidad, me hubiera bañado en gasolina y me hubiera prendido fuego nada más entrar a formar parte del servicio. Mi madre había conseguido humillarme, destrozar mis ideas y mi propia voluntad. Quizá entienda usted ahora el porqué de que la deteste tanto.

Los primeros meses fueron terribles. Un jodido suplicio. Como no podía drogarme, el único vicio era el tabaco. Y así ha sido hasta ahora. Creo que es obvio que por aquel entonces no estaba acostumbrado a que me dieran órdenes. Por lo que me metía en demasiados problemas que me puteaban mucho más. Allí daba igual si te quejaras o no: si eras un simple cabo, tenías que joderte y trabajar duro para querer ser alguien. Y así hice; trabajé muy, muy duro. Me preparé para servir, para convertirme en una mera máquina que cumple órdenes. Me había convertido en lo que jamás quise ser.

Con casi dieciocho, en 2005, un adelantado para mi edad, por así decirlo, había sido nombrado miembro relevante del escuadrón especial de la armada francesa. Ya sabe usted a qué trabajos me llegaron a encomendarme con dichos nombramientos protocolarios: era partícipe en misiones de gran nivel; en los cuales, me jugaba la vida.

Como comprenderá, era bastante bueno como para perder mi tiempo en misiones humanitarias. Así que pasé de Francia a Inglaterra. Contratado por la milicia inglesa y prestar mis servicios en la guerra de Irak.

Tal y como estipulaba en el contrato, estuve un año y poco más en Kirkuk; lugar en que realizaron casi todas las maniobras de ataque, por lo que puede imaginarse el terror que pasó ante mis ojos durante ese margen de tiempo.

Hay veces que no concilio el sueño por culpa de estos recuerdos. Pero créame si le digo que no han sido de los peores. No para mí. No obstante, en aquella época, al menos, era útil. O así me sentía: capaz de ayudar y de hacer algo por los demás. Ya luego me di cuenta que sólo seguía formando parte del aburrimiento de Dios: éste seguía jugando conmigo cual marioneta.

Vi niños mutilados por las minas de fabricación americana; con la mirada perdida y sin ningún tipo de ilusión con su ya de por sí borroso futuro. Vi también mujeres llorar derrumbadas sobre los cuerpos inertes y sin vida de sus maridos tras finalizar un tiroteo o una pesquisa en la que me veía obligado a matar para mantenerme vivo.

Idealizar el dolor provocado a terceros no es igual que vivirlo en primera persona.

Nunca, nunca en mi vida olvidaré el primer hombre que sucumbió abrazando la muerte a manos de mi rifle y de la buena puntería con que me había bendecido el Altísimo.

Aún siento en mis oídos las respiraciones convulsas de aquel hombre joven. Tragaba, costoso, su propia sangre mientras me observaba fijamente con los ojos totalmente desorbitados, intentando luchar con su sanguinolento cuerpo para no dejar escapar la vida. Cuando exhaló su último suspiro, cerré sus ojos perdidos en la lejanía y recé por él. Sí; recé, recé, asustado, asustado de mi mismo y de lo que me veía obligado a hacer. De rodillas, ante su ya inerte cuerpo, recé una plegaria. La susurré con una voz que a veces pienso que no era la mía.

A principios de 2006, dejé Irak. Mi contrato había expirado. Así que nada más saber la noticia, recogí lo poco que tenía y volví a mi hogar sin antes ser ensalzado por las autoridades en respuesta a mi valentía por tierras extranjeras, siendo renombrado como capitán de uno de los tantos escuadrones que eran dirigidos en la milicia francesa.

La primera noche que descansé sobre una cama mullida, bajo el amparo del calor de un hotel lionés, después de un año durmiendo en un saco de dormir a ras de suelo, no llegué a pegar ojo hasta que nació nuevamente el amanecer.

¿Me creerá si le digo que durante toda aquella noche no había parado de llorar en silencio, abrazándome a mí mismo, y con la vaga y urgente sensación de que necesitaba morir para expiar mis culpas?

Le juro que llegué a pensar que no iba a pasar de aquella noche. Llegué a creer que, si Dios era tan justo como lo proclamaba el Libro Sagrado, me haría desaparecer del mapa de un plumazo; bajo la parsimoniosa tranquilidad de aquel cielo estrellado y limpio.

Pasaron semanas. Con diecinueve años era un chiquillo prodigio para mis superiores; sin embargo, yo sólo me veía como un vil monstruo sin sentimientos. Había formado parte del odioso juego de la guerra. Realmente me dio igual si formaba parte del bando bueno o malo.

La cuestión era que yo, Cristophe DeLourne, tenía teñidas las manos de sangre.

Tenía el alma podrida.

Cual manzana envejecida, de mi corazón solo nacían gusanos.

Con el transcurso de los meses, acabé por dar por más que finalizada mi participación en el servicio militar. Como comprenderá, muchos se sorprendieron de ello, incitándome a que no dejara aparcada la oportunidad de tener una brillante carrera. Pero, con el mismo desdén que sentía por mis actos, respondí bajo una rotunda e idéntica negativa.

No quería tener que ver más con todo aquello, quería rehacer mi vida.

Cuando una oveja se desvía del camino, por mucho que quiera volver a él, si no tiene un perro pastor que la guíe, no lo conseguirá en absoluto. Morirá sola. Y muy posiblemente entre las dentadas fauces de algún lobo amparado por el cobijo sombrío de la noche. Siendo aferrada por unos puntiagudos dientes, degollada por la garganta, empleará sus últimos instantes para gemir alto y ser salvada. Creyendo estúpidamente que aún le depara un destino mejor que la muerte.

Yo, si permite que haga honor a mi honestidad, me he creído semejante a esta oveja. Cuando uno decide perderse, huir del camino, sabe perfectamente que jamás volverá a poner sus pies en él. Yo escogí no escoger el camino. Siempre.

Y, por vez primera, quería volver a retomarlo. Puse toda mi voluntad que era capaz de guardar en mis adentros para hacer esto posible.

Como diría el dicho:_ Laissez faire, Laissez passer..._

Lo primero que hice fue enamorarme de una muchachita suiza de sonrisa tan, tan pura, que, Dios santo… parecía haber bajado sola de la escalera de Jacob.

Lucie Schreiber.

Dulce y adorable Lucie, ¡ojalá puiera rehacer mis pasos y no haberme topado nunca en tu inocente camino...!

De ella respiré la necesidad de limpiar mi sucio pasado. Su bondad y todo lo bueno que la hacía conformar en un sutil y armonioso ejemplo de perfección humana. Entienda entonces, que para mí, después por todo lo que había pasado, ella había sido más que un regalo caído del cielo.

Conociéndola a ella creí haber hecho las paces con Dios. Creí que mi conflicto personal con él había llegado a un punto y final.

Qué estúpido fui al creer eso.

Si me permite pedir la ronda de whiskey doble que le prometí, le contaré gustoso el porqué."

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas! Como tengo miles de cosas pendientes, miles de escritos por pasar a limpio y que mueren por ser colgados y leídos aquí, he decidido tomar un poco de tiempo y subir uno de estos. Esta vez, dejando de lado mi gusto StyleCrenny, he optado por cambiar de aires -según termino los demás fics antes de publicarlos- y subir esta historia relatada por Christophe. El Chrisgore me gusta, yeah. _

_De mis reflexiones, que las he disfrazado y adosado en la personalidad de Christophe, nace esta historia._

_Gracias por los reviews, adiciones a favoritos y alertas que habéis dejado en mis otros fics. Espero responder pronto , esa es mi intención, pero no podré hasta que termine este primer trimestre. Estoy súper metida en los estudios y no respiraré tranquila hasta terminar con los últimos exámenes. Un beso y gracias por leer :)_

_DISCLAIMERS :_

_**South Park** no me pertenece. _

_**Personal Jesus** es un tema de **Depeche Mode** que recomiendo escuchar alguna vez en la vida, como también las versiones del inigualable country-blues de** Johnny Cash** o **Marilyn Manson** con una versión más darketizada pero no por ello deja de ser igual de buena._


End file.
